


As a Kite

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Gen, PWP, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, but hopefully cute, idk - Freeform, this is really pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Seconds of Summer gets stoned together for the first time.<br/>(i may have been stoned while writing it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Kite

Between the four of them, they were about 8 hits in. Zayn pass along the instructions to take it sloooooooow, because this shit was potent. It had been Ashton’s 20th birthday present from Zayn and Louis months ago and now they were finally sitting in the semi darkness of the patio, listening to the hum of the pool’s filter and the echos of LA traffic beneath all those lights. Luke had insisted on smoking outside, after all they were on privet property and the police couldn’t bother them, right? Well, he thought so anyway, and they went along with him, because he was probably the smartest anyway.

 

They end up stripping down to their boxers and climbing into the pool, partially to escape the heat even after the sun has set and partially because they can, and it’s still really hard to remember that this is really their life and not something someone made up. Mike has brought out the pipe that he got as a gift from a fan. It’s blue glass, and he knew enough to know that it’d really nice and not just a gag gift, so he gave her a kiss and followed her on twitter, because they really do have the greatest fans on earth. When Calum had found out about it, he’d insisted on naming it “Blue Steel” and the name had sort of stuck.

But they hadn’t really had a chance to christen it yet, because Liz obviously wouldn’t have allowed it, so naturally the lads gave Luke a ton of shit for bringing his mum along on tour, as if he really made that decision.

So they make him go last in rotation, but he comes out choking like a champ and everyone sort of forgets to bother him. Luke’s eyes are kind of droopy and he nearly drops the lighter in the water as he messily passes it along with the pipe to Mikey.

"Should we pack another then?" Mikey asks, his voice slower and deeper than usual and Luke can’t help but wonder if his voice is doing the same thing and he just doesn’t know it, so he opens his mouth to answer and sure enough, he sounds like he’s gone through puberty again. 

"Not yet," Ashton interrupts, re-emerging from the water. He’d sunk down under the water until only his eyes and hair were visible, resurfacing only to breathe. The water is like, a thousand time wetter right now and also, the fact that he can float is pretty crazy wow getting stoned in a pool was such a good idea. He idly drifts over to Calum, who immediately wraps an arm around his neck and snuggles into his side. 

"You are like, the coolest drummer ever." Calum mumbles pleasantly into his ear.

"Aww, well you’re like, um, the coolest bassist ever," Ashton coos in response. 

"You guys are all great," Calum continues a bit louder, "I can’t believe we haven’t done this before." 

Michael grunts noncommitally from where he is methodically packing a second bowl, not really paying much attention. He wants to make someone order pizza before they go another round because he’s craving the weirdest topping right now and he doesn’t want to forget his order. 

"Luke, you should order from Dominos." He declares, setting Blue Steel carefully on the edge of the deck.

"Huh? Why me?" Luke whines. 

"Because." Michael says with the sort of finality that sticks. "Also you sound less stoned than the rest of us." It’s a lie, but Ashton throws in some sad puppy eyes and Luke is hauling himself out to the pool and drying off with Calum’s towel because it is too dark to distinguish who’s towel belongs to whom. 

It takes Luke 15 minutes to get back because the refrigerator’s light is really fascinating like who decided to a light in there and is it still on when the door closed or does it turn off and if it turns off how does that work is there a trigger switch or a motion sensor maybe wow he sounds so stoned even in his head so he goes back to retrieving Mikey’s mobile because he put the local pizzeria on his speed dial without a trace of irony. He returns to the patio to find a completely naked Calum leaning against the railing and looking out at the lights, which seems about right so he sits down halfway between the two and scrolls through Mikey’s speed dial until he hits #6: Girlfriend. Luke suddenly realizes that Mikey has named pizza his significant other and it’s so funny he can’t breathe why didn’t he find this funny before?

When he finally calls, he has to repeat the order like 6 times because Ashton can’t make up his mind on what size to order and Calum keeps adding things and Michael want fucking pineapple and bacon and peppers and extra cheese and onions what the fuck kind of pizza is that Clifford that’s not a proper pizza. The girl taking their order can probably tell that they’re stoned, but the promise of pizza in like 30 minutes or less keeps Luke motivated enough to properly finish the call. 

"Can we smoke the second bowl now?" Ashton whines. Mikey’s giggles and puts Ashton in headlock because Ashton is actually a 6 year old and it’s pretty great. But then Luke wrestles Cal away from the city lights and Ashton and Michael drag themselves out of the pool and once everyone is toweled off and Calum has magically located their lighter and Ashton has spread the towels out and intertwined like several pairs of headphone wires, Calum passes the Bic and bowl to Luke to start the second bowl. They lay there, blowing smoke at the starless sky until the bowl is done. And then pizza and then the pile onto Cal’s bed and watch dumb youtube videos until they pass out, one by one.


End file.
